Essences Wiki
Welcome to the Essences Wiki Page. Here you can find out more about the RP, and create your character. To get started read the and background and then create your character. Background : : Since before history, and surely any human memory, there existed people who could do things impossible for the majority of everyone else. They have gone by many names throughout the centuries such as mages, shamans, wizards, demons, monsters, angels, and even gods. All society was affected by them, even the ones that didn't worship them. These people either used their powers to help or to hinder those around them, and some even took advantage of them to act on their ambitions. Kingdoms and countries were constantly being created or destroyed on the whims of those few with power. Leaders tried to hold on to power as long as possible by rounding up these people and either massacring or forcing them to join their armies. Some treated those with impossible powers as holy or royalty, but others treated them as scum that should be eliminated. Nevertheless these people and their magic survived through everything that happened to them. In time as their powers were beginning to be understood more and more they began to be called ekylicast. A more recent occurrence was the emergence of technology. Unlike the ekylicast's magic, anyone could use technology, and as such it was quickly accepted by the common people and began to advance rapidly. Simple machines began being put together in complex patterns to create new machines that could do amazing things. Those who made these machines, fabricasts as they liked to call themselves, started to set up stores and workplaces to design and sell their creations. Originally these workplaces were just run by a single fabricast making machines as a hobby or as a small cottage business, but eventually fabricasts would gather together in large workplaces and work together in factories. Most machines were built to help with farming or manufacturing, but one factory quickly set themselves apart by building machines that were designed to kill or fight. They claimed that they were for self defense against the ekylicasts. This was mostly ignored by the rest of the population, including the ekylicasts, and these fabricasts became known as outcasts and nutcases and their factories lost all funding and were forced to disband. The outcast fabricasts began working on their designs in solitude, which led to many different kinds of weapons to be created; most noticeably among these were firearms. Firearms were similar to bows, however they had much more force and speed and were easier for someone to learn how to use. These qualities made them the most effective weapons to date aside from the magic of ekylicasts. It continued this way for several decades, with single fabricasts working on deadly machines and not gaining any traction, until the small kingdom of Tesla gathered together these outcast fabricasts and had them manufacture thousands of their designs. These firearms quickly were given to the soldiers of the kingdom, and Tesla used them to swiftly take over all of the neighboring territory. One of the countries that was taken over was known for having an elite army of ekylicasts that was unmatched by any other. After this, the outcast fabricasts became desirable again and continued to create more and more deadly firearms and machines. With these machines becoming commonplace the people began to believe that ekylicasts were no longer invincible. Given the tension and distrust between the populace and ekylicasts it was apparent that there would be conflict now that the ekylicasts were vulnerable. It started out with riots and revolts, and quickly entire kingdoms got involved. The entire world became engulfed in the chaos and forced to pick a side; would they support technology and try to set the world on a new path, or stick with magic? Creating your Character Steps: 1'''. Click on Character Template (<- click there). '''2. Click on the blue EDIT button at the top of the page. 3'''. Click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the page. Everything should look like boring text. Select '''all of it and then right click COPY. 4'''. Go back to the home page. '''5. Click on CONTRIBUTE at the top right of the page. 6'''. Click on ADD A PAGE. '''7. Choose BLANK PAGE. 8'''. The title should be your character's desired name. '''9. Click on ADD A PAGE to create the page and enter the edit screen. 10. Click on SOURCE at the top. 11. Right click PASTE into SOURCE to copy over the Character Template. 12. Begin to fill in the appropriate areas, following the guidelines in each section. If it says (ignore) then don't fill it in - I'll do it for you when I make your character. 13. When satisfied, hit PREVIEW to see what the page will look like. 14. If satisfied, hit PUBLISH to finish. Ask me if you need help/feedback. '''15. '''Either tell me you're done so I can put the character into the character database or you can add your character into the character database. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse